Aphrodite's Different Daughter
by waybetterthanyou
Summary: RE-WRITING! Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty. But what happens when she gives birth to a daughter who's different from the rest, really different. What happens if that daughter thought love was a waste of time? Also with her peculiar heritage that demigods don't usually have. No flames please, r&r, Disclaimer for everything, I do NOT own Percy Jackson, I wish though...
1. Chapter 1

Nicki was bored out of her mind. She was sitting in a room, filled with other kids who were bored out of their minds too. While everybody was practically sleeping, Mr. Brunner didn't seem to notice, or care enough. Nicki was an average everyday girl who doesn't care what people think. She's currently best friends with a girl named Thalia, who is exactly the same way as Nicki. If you had to describe Nicki and Thalia in three words the would be, Black, punk, and goth.

Though they hate it when they're called any of those, and they get violent. Really, really, violent, they even go as far as breaking bones. They don't go by their last names, either, so if you want to get hurt then call them goth Ms. Grace and punk Ms. Williams. All of a sudden the silence of boredom was broken by Mr. Brunner who said, "We have a new student, Zoe Nightshade."

Those words had the most peculiar affect, Thalia jumped up and said, "ZOE!" and ran up to hug her. Everybody else was just shocked. Nicki however just sat there like normal, like nothing ever happened. She just sat there staring at her hand. "Nicki, I want you to meet a friend of mine named Zoe," Thalia said smiling. "Hi, names Nicki," Nicki said looking up. Right in front of her was a girl who had sleek straight black hair that fell down her back perfectly. She also had serious gray-blue eyes. She had olive skin, that was smooth and flawless. All the boys were drooling.

Nicki's POV

When I saw the girl in front of me I was immediately jealous. Her skin was flawless with a little shine to it. She knew thought that looks weren't everything. What she did notice was she was eyeing all the boys with disgust. Thalia was putting her arm around her shoulder casually, like this was completely normal. "Hi, name Nicki," I say holding out my took it nodding her head a bit. I didn't know what to think of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicki's POV

After the incident with the new student, Zoe, Thalia wouldn't shut up about her! Gosh, I wanted to throttle her so bad. She was all like, "Oh, yeah, we went on trips together," and, "Also, we met Nico! That was such a funny story…." Something along those lines, finally I couldn't take it and screamed, "WILL YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE!" I got up and stomped out of the doors.

Gosh, pain in the neck. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned around to see Zoe Nightshade. "Ohhhh, it's the amazing, fantastic, Zoe Nightshade!" I say my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I'm sorry Nicki, me and Thalia just have been friends for a long time. We've been in each other's best and worst moments." I felt my blood boil, "You want to play?!"I screamed.

Zoe's POV

I watched Nicki ball up her fist and say, "You want to play?!" Her hair practically on fire, I smirked, "You couldn't even land a punch on me." I stated a little smugly. This just made her eyes stand out more, my gods, those eyes! I didn't realize it before, her eyes are a beautiful deep rich enchanting purple,** (yeah I just did that :D)** her hair a deep blood red with streaks of different shades of orange, making her hair look like it's on fire. It was long and straight that some girls would kill for, she was gorgeous. I couldn't believe she was fighting a Huntress of Artemis,_ foolish mortal_, I thought.

Then a growl erupted behind her. Nicki's eyes widened in surprise, a black dog came out, and its eyes were filled with fire.

Third Person POV

Zoe quickly drew her bow and notched an arrow, but before she let go, a hunting knife swung, effectively decapitating the Hellhounds head. Zoe's eyes widened this time. "Where did you learn to fight?" Zoe asked astonished. "These monsters, as I call them have been attacking me since I was five." Nicki said making her knife disappear.

"Where did you find a weapon?" Zoe asked yet again another question. "One day while I was walking a backpack appeared and was filled with swords, a bow and never ending arrows, knives, a shield, and some spears. With it was a note, 'use this wisely young hero. We need you in the future, signed your parent.'" Nicki recited. "That was unexpected." Zoe said, while Nicki burst out laughing. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Thalia's POV

I didn't know what to do; Zoe and Nicki were missing for 20 minutes. When they came back Zoe had her arm around Nicki's shoulders, and they were laughing about something too. "So what happened?" I say impatiently, tapping my foot on the ground. "Well, turns out I'm a demigod!" Nicki said grinning like an idiot. My eyes widened in shock, "Really? You are? I can't believe it! Me too, I'm the daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis. " I say sticking out my hand formally.

"Zoe, care to introduce yourself?" I say smiling. Zoe stiffened for a second, "I'm Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas," with that Nicki said, "Sweet!" and Zoe continued, "Hunter of Artemis," she finished. "Wow, who are the Hunters of Artemis?" Nicki asked confused. "A group of maidens who are half-immortal, meaning they don't die unless they fall in battle. They swear off boys, and they don't like them too much either." Thalia said whispering the last part trying to make sure that Nico didn't hear.

Key word tried, 'cause seconds later Nico shouted, "Hey! I heard that!" I just rolled my eyes, "Save your breath, Death Boy. Now, care to introduce yourself?" I say lazily. "I would love to, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," he said mock bowing. "Cool, Hades? That's awesome. Gosh, I hope I'm a kid of Hephaestus, that would be awesome, just anything but Aphrodite," Nicki said shuddering when she said the last part. "Well, we could take you to Camp Half-Blood." Nico suggested. Nicki's face quickly changed. "Zoe told me that place was awful, full of disgusting, egotistical, big-headed, stupid, idiotic boys." Nicki said. "They're not all bad, just a few." Nico said smirking. "Well then, we should go, I got a bad feeling." I say getting my backpack, and we were off to Camp Half-Blood.

** Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating, just couldn't find my inspiration, now I found it! I don't know if I should update my other story, so reviews are welcomed! Please R&R! Bye Amigos. **

**~waybetterthanyou**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicki's POV

As we were walking I just remembered something important, "Hey guys, I actually need to go somewhere..." I said my voice trailing off. They just looked at me for awhile until Zoe said, "Sure, meet us a soon as possible at the cafe down the road, 'kay? Don't meet us there later than a hour." I just nodded my head and walked off.

I walked into a store to change out of my outfit into a more comfortable one. I pulled on a maroon cropped tank-top with a black hoodie unzipped. With some khaki shorts and some black and red Nike Jordan's. I quickly braided my hair and walked out to an alleyway.

I started practicing some moves, yes, I know what you're thinking, you dance? Yes I do, I adore hip hop, and if anybody tells me it's stupid you will have a knife at your throat immediately. I did some quick stretches and started with some easy warm-ups. Then, I moved onto some advanced stuff. I jumped onto my hand balancing my body weight and my other hand reached up to touch an imaginary skateboard.

I then got up and did a back flip and then a front flip. I was breathing heavily by the time I finished. I heard clapping and out stepped a boy with blonde hair and lighter electric blue eyes than Thalia's. He had a small scar on his upper lip. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and some jeans with converses. He looked muscular and was about 6 feet.

"Who are you? Are you a monster?" I snarled getting ready to grab my hunting knife. "No," he replied. "How do I know you're not lying?" I said drawing my blade. His eyes widened in surprise, "I'm not looking for a fight." he said nervously eying my weapon. "Are you a half-blood?" I say dead serious trying to detect a lie. "Yes," he said calmly. "Who's your parent?" I say. "Jupiter," he said.

Jason's POV

WTH!? That girl just pulled out a knife, a hunting knife no doubt. "I'm not looking for a fight," I said, my eyes looking at the weapon in her hands. "Are you a half-blood?" she said poising her knife ready to strike. "Yes," I say relieved to not have that weapon ready to strike. "Who's your parent?" she said curiously. "Jupiter," her eyes widened in surprise. "What's your name?" she said putting her blade back in it's sheath.

"Jason Grace," I stated proudly. "Ha, that's funny, I have a friend named Thalia Grace..." my eyes widened. "That's my sister." I say bluntly. "OK, we can go meet her later today." she said. "Yeah," I say smiling, a light blush creeps onto my cheeks, but luckily she doesn't notice.

_She looks so pretty. Her hair is a great shade of red, and the orange blends so well. Her eyes deep, rich, enchanting, like they're pulling you in. _I think. Wait, WHAT!? I just met her for crying out loud. She turns toward me and grasps my hand, I'm as red as a tomato. She then pulls me to a cafe.

I spot Thalia immediately. I mouth the word help over and over again. My face is still a tomato. "Well I got to go to the bathroom, be right back." The girl said leaving. I let out a sigh of relief. "What's her name?" I say. "Nicki," Thalia said, "And you like her!" Thalia finished.

"What! No!" I spluttered. "Then why was your face a tomato?" she said innocently. "Ok, fine, I do, but don't tell anybody." I say seriously. "Don't worry, you're not the first one, she basically got a fanclub going for her. She could get any guy she wants if she wanted to. They would crack before the week ended. She even got a certain Lord of the Dead as a friend, she just doesn't know it. Then there's Apollo and Hermes trying to flirt with her. Again, she doesn't know these are gods.

She befriended Nico in a matter of seconds and she could get anybody anytime anywhere. It's like guys are drawn to her, like Aphrodite..." Thalia stopped abruptly. "NOOOO! She's going to die!" Thalia screamed before running around in circles. "What?" I asked. "She said she would be fine to have any god or goddess _except _Aphrodite! She's going to like-_murder _her mom so she won't exist!" Thalia was running around and attracting a lot of attention.

"What going on!?" yelled Zoe. "Um, you see, ah, Nicki, we think is the daughter of Aphrodite." Thalia said nervously. Zoe's eyes widened, "That's why she got gods begging for her and men wanting to date her." Zoe began pacing. "She even got the Lord of the Dead as like a book buddy." Thalia said to a worried Zoe. "WHAT!? She's met my dad and befriended him, get him to open up!? I can't do that!" Nico yelled enraged.

"She doesn't know that he's the Lord of the Dead Nico!" I shouted. "And now she's got Jason bowing at her feet." muttered Zoe. "Hey, I'm not bowing at her feet." I snapped. Just then Nicki walked out, "Sup guys, hey Jason can you get me a latte?" she asked. I just said, "Yes," and ran off.

Thalia's POV

OMG! My brother has a crush on my best friend. "Hey Nicki?" I say looking at the ground. "Yeah," she said turning toward me. "We think your mom is Aphrodite." I say weakly. "WHAT!?" she yelled. "And your 'book buddy' is the Lord of the Dead." I say. Her eyes widened, "Marcus?" she said. I burst out laughing, "You...call the...Lord of the Dead...Marcus?" I say in between laughs.

"Yeah," Suddenly Apollo and Hermes came around the corner. "What do you want? I told you to shove off!" yelled Nicki. They looked surprised at her yelling at them, "Sorry, we didn't come here for you, but if you want to come on a date anytime soon...just call me." they said in unison. "NO," she said. "Actually we need to take you guys to camp."They added. Jason came back with the latte soon and once Nicki got it she kissed Jason on the cheek saying, "Thank you!" Apollo and Hermes looked hurt. "What?" Nicki said annoyed. "Anyway let's go to camp." **(After the Giant War they decided to merge the two camps.) **They flashed us there and left soon after. Right when they walked through the symbol of Aphrodite appeared above Nicki's head.

"NOOOO! ALL MY NIGHTMARES HAVE CAME TRUE!" Then to make things worse her outfit changed into a cropped top that was a little too revealing and some jean short shorts with knee high brown boots. "HEY I LIKE THAT OUTFIT!" she yelled at the sky. She then turned to the group and said, "Oh help me somebody, Thalia, can you lend me some clothes? I'm so desperate I'd take Nico's clothes for crying out loud." I then said, "Sure, let's go." When we left I heard murmurs like, "Did you see, Aphrodite didn't put jewelry or make-up in her." or, "She looks mighty fine," I sighed.

After Nicki got changed into a black tank top and some black jeans and a leather jacket she looked happier. "Let's go find you a weapon!" I yell and grabbed her arm towards the arena. I totally forgot to bring her to the big house first, oops. Anyway right when we got there we heard some snickers, "What's an _Aphrodite_ child doing here?"

Nicki's POV

"Hey idiot? Why don't you shut up? Don't want that big mouth of yours to get you in trouble." I say grabbing some weapons. "Let's try a bow and arrows?" I say taking a bow and an arrow. I pull back into a stance and aimed. When I let go it hit bulls eye. I did it over and over splitting arrow after arrow. "Well that was easy." I say smiling. "Let's try a sword." Thalia said. So it went on like that until we went through all the weapons. I'm a beast at every one of them. A conch horn blew in the distance, "It's time for dinner." Thalia said before pulling me to the dining pavilion.

**(Thought about ending it here but I decided naw.)**

"Ok campers, we have one new camper her name is," he turned towards me, "What's your name." I decided on using a fake one so I picked, "Jackie, no last name." I stated. "That's not-" Thalia said before I elbowed her in the stomach hard.

"Darnit! I forgot I was going to meet Marcus today..." Thalia started to roll on the floor because of laughter. "I still can't believe that happened." Thalia said standing up again. Then one flash happened and standing there was none other than Apollo himself. Everybody bowed except for me, "What do you want," I stated firmly. "Just wanted to see if you would say yes to that date..." but before he could finish he had an arrow pointed at him. "Over my dead body!" I snarled.

"So where is your sidekick Hermes?" I say smiling sweetly. "Oh had to deliver a message." Apollo smiled mischievously. "Meaning you tied him to a chair and shoved him in a closet so you could come here alone." I say smirking. "How did you-" but I cut him off. "Your eyes give it away. Anyway, now why don't you go free Hermes come back here and tell us what you were going to tell us."

"Ok," he said before reappearing with Hermes. "You'd think a god like you wouldn't fall for that Hermes, wouldn't you?" I say. "You've met them before?" Chiron asked. "Yeah, they're flirting with me constantly!" I yelled exasperated. "Ok whatever, what are you doing here?" I say. "Your mom wishes to speak with you."

**Cliffhanger! I hope this update wasn't too late because I just had a lot of things to do. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer than before though. Ok, I have exciting news, it's time for the poles! So the options are the following for the pairings:**

**Nico**

**Jason**

**Leo**

**or Other**

**If you want to do an OC than tell me the following information:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Height:**

**Facial features:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Godly Parent:(can't be Aphrodite)**

**Features (in general like: bulky, lean, muscled, etc. etc.):**

**And please no girl/girl this is not that type of story. Anyway thank you readers and R&R!**


	4. Important Author's Note

Sorry guys, I can't get the poll set up for my profile. I'll keep updating and I'll send another AN to tell you when it's up. Now I don't want to plague you further so bye. ~waybetterthanyou 


	5. THE POLL IS UP!

THE POLL IS UP! YEAH! Vote now by clicking on my profile! 


End file.
